Large molded articles, like for example wind turbine rotor blades, are typically manufactured by resin transfer molding (RTM) and, in particular, by vacuum assisted resin transfer molding (VARTM). In such methods, fiber material is laid in a mold cavity and then a resin is injected into the fiber material. In case of vacuum assisted resin transfer molding, a vacuum is applied to the mold cavity in order to assist the injection of resin into the fiber material. To allow for removing the finished article from the mold, a release agent is provided between the surface of the mold cavity and the fiber material. Examples of resin transfer molding processes are described for example in EP 1 310 351 B1, WO 2006/058540 A1, WO 2006/058541 A1, and WO 2007/038930 A1.